Resurrect the Sun
by MadHatter1727
Summary: They really should have heeded the warning that the seer gave. Hadrian James Potter wasn't the savior they were all hoping for. Dumbledore wouldn't let the brat stray away from his carefully laid plans, even if it killed him. Severus knew better. He tried to warn Dumbledore. He tried to warn the Dark Lord. No one listened. It was their fault.
1. A Child of the Night

How Albus Dumbledore managed to rope him into things he had no desire to do, he had no idea. He had just left his safe lab in the dungeons to get an estimate of the incoming first year, so that he could plan around the muggleborns' lack of experience. Dumbledore hadn't made a personal house call since the 1950's. He knew it had something to do with the Potter brat. He could feel it in his bones the moment Dumbledore mentioned it.

Severus had pointedly refused at first. There was no way he was going to take time off his Wednesday to visit Wool's Orphanage. The Potter brat would already be in his class; he could meet him then. Albus was a grown wizard, and he could show the brat around Diagon Alley all by himself. So, of course, here he was in a tight suit surrounded by the worst muggle children he could happen to imagine. The headmistress had taken an instant liking to him, and Severus wanted to Obliviate himself of her terrifying fantasies of the pair together.

"You have an opening for the Potter boy? You are absolutely sure? We have many other children to pick from." Headmistress Dye said carefully. She wanted the boy gone, but shoving him on these nice respectable men would be cruel. She didn't want them to judge her on the little demon's actions.

"Mr. Potter has had his name down ever since he was born. His parents were alumni before they died. We are a very close knit school and nothing you say will deter us from inviting him. May I ask why you are so reluctant to let us meet him?" Dumbledore manipulated easily. Severus had to hold back a sneer. He didn't know why so many trusted a man who could lie this smoothly.

"He is a troubled child. He was brought to us as a toddler badly abused. We don't usually take in abuse victims, but he was a sweet boy. I didn't want him to have to sleep in the police station until they found another place for him. It was supposed to be temporary but then the matrons got attached and a child got adopted. We had a sudden opening and decided to keep him." The headmistress started. It was a long story and she wasn't sure just what all she could say without the men second guessing their choice of taking her.

"He doesn't cause trouble per say; he attracts it. The children seem to hate him no matter what. He is brilliant, and gets along very well with the adults. I think that makes him a threat to the other children. They seem to single him out among all the rest." She continued. Severus couldn't really think of a Potter in that position. Potter always put him in that position. He wouldn't wish that on any child. Dumbledore had an unreadable expression. He didn't like this. The situation was too similar. He had made the same mistake before. He had to fix this quickly.

"Minor bullying isn't a reason for the aversion you have for the boy. There must have been something else." Albus pressed for more information. The headmistress suddenly got uncomfortable. She hadn't spoke about the rest of the story ever. She promised she wouldn't. It made her look crazy. The more religious matrons believed the boy was a demon.

Severus felt the magic roll off Dumbledore as he cast a mild suggestion charm on the headmistress. He didn't like the feeling of his magic. His magic had a sickly sweet feel to it. It felt terrible against Severus' dark core.

"He's a little fallen angel. He never does anything wrong in front of people, but there are things that happen around here when he is angry or hurt. If he is wronged, you better believe that the person will feel his wrath. I don't know how he does it, but it isn't possible to have so many coincidences. The boys always picked on him, but that stopped instantly when he turned five years old." She admitted. Dumbledore felt a chill go down his spine. This was déjà vu. The same orphanage. The same background. He had created another monster.

"When he turned five, he was a very quiet child. I believed that either his relatives didn't teach him to speak, or they punished him for it. He answered basic yes or no questions, but he wouldn't speak. He just nodded or shook his head. Michael, one of the other boys here, took to bullying him for being 'mute'. Harry spoke that day. He spoke about things he couldn't have known. He told the other children about Michael's past which only I knew about. I hadn't even told the other matrons." She explained.

Severus didn't know what to think about the Potter boy. He defended himself against bullies better than he ever did. He couldn't fault the boy for fighting back. He couldn't fault the boy for any of this. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't see it that way. Dumbledore would fault the boy for the other boy's actions.

 _ **##FLASHBACK##**_

Harry was sat on the floor of the small sitting room with a thick book on his lap. He was suddenly rudely interrupted by a rough foot to the side of his head. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He glared up at the tall blonde kid of thirteen.

"Who the hell do you think your fooling? You can't read! You can't even talk." Michael taunted putting his foot on Harry's knee pressing on it harshly. Harry glared harder. He was fed up with people like Michael never getting what they deserved.

"Why should I talk to lowlife like you? You aren't worth the air it takes to acknowledge your existence. You got dropped off at this orphanage, not because your parents were unfit, but because you almost killed your younger sister in a fit of anger." Harry said his voice firm like he used it regularly. Michael's cheeks flushed in embarrassed anger. He hadn't admitted that to anyone much less Harry James Potter. He grabbed Harry by the throat. He wanted to hurt Harry. He couldn't possibly know the things he had said. He liked to believe he was the most popular boy here. That would all go away if the others figured out that he had been given up because of his anger.

"Shut your inbred, demented mouth about things you know nothing about!" Michael shouted punching the wall directly beside Harry's head. He wasn't strong enough to do any damage to the wood, but the occupants of the room gasped anyway. Harry just chuckled softly as if looking at a small child throwing a temper tantrum.

 _ **##END##**_

"So you see, he may be a bit sharp tongued, but he never caused any problems. The other children didn't associate with Michael after that. A few weeks later we found the young boy dead in his room. His roommate insisted Harry did it, but the police ruled it a suicide. Nothing ever came of these claims, but the children began to fear him." She finished. Severus' jaw clenched. It reminded him so much of the young Riddle boy.

"It's best we not let childrens' delusions alienate one child from the group. I am sure that was all just a misunderstanding. May we meet young, Potter?" Dumbledore asked his voice as calm and unchanged as ever. Severus looked up at Dumbledore in surprise. He expected Dumbledore to be more impacted by the obvious similarities between Harry and Tom Riddle.

"Yes, of course. He should be just finishing up his violin lesson with Madam Oswald." Headmistress Dye said standing and leading the men to a room down the pristine corridor. They opened the door where a boy at the age of eleven stood on a podium playing Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto. He paused once he noticed the newcomers in the room.

"My apologies, I was lost in the music. May I help you?" Harry asked warmly. His hair was a dark auburn and done up in a low ponytail. A few strands had escaped framing his slim face. Severus had to force his emotionless mask in place to keep from gasping. He looked just like Lily, except with a more aristocracy shining through from his father's side.

"Yes, Harry, these men are here to talk to you about an offer to their prestigious school in Ireland." The head mistress said kindly. Harry smiled warmly and stepped off the podium. He opened his violin case putting it up quickly. His emerald eyes finally steadied on Dumbledore and Snape.

"Apologies for the wait, I am Hadrian Potter. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry offered a hand out to Dumbledore first. He shook it with a grandfatherly smile. Harry pleasantly offered his hand to Severus who denied it with a sneer. Harry took the obvious snub with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I am Headmaster Dumbledore and this is my colleague Professor Severus Snape. We are here to discuss your placement at our school. It is an elite school for special children." Dumbledore said professionally. He gave Harry his Hogwarts letter. Harry took it opening it with a blank look.

"Indeed, excuse me if this is a bit hard for me to believe, but is this a joke?" Harry asked with an incredulous look after he finished reading the letter twice through. Harry always knew he was different than the other kids, but he had just put it down as his brain being an adaptation of evolution. Magic wasn't possible. This wasn't some fairy tale where magical wizards carried him away from his horrible life.

"No, Harry, this is not a joke. Your mother was a witch. Your father was a wizard." Dumbledore said carefully as if expecting Harry to get angry and accuse him of lying to him. Harry stayed a blank slate. It was if nothing bothered the young man. Severus sneered.

"Do you really think two grown men have time to go around pulling pranks on unimportant children?" he barked harshly. Harry smiled up at him his eyes alight with agitation and controlled rage. Behind his relaxed and calm exterior he was enraged at Severus' actions and attitude.

"I'm sorry for implying you are untruthful, but this is hard to believe and I am not as naive to believe anything a man in a suit tells me." He said his tone falsely contrite. It was obvious to anyone with any knowledge of sarcasm that it was scathing. Severus restrained himself from snapping at the impudent boy.

Dumbledore transfigured the violin into a cello. Harry's eyes lit up in controlled excitement. He moved up to it running his finger over the beautiful craftsmanship. He played a long list of instruments, but he had never got his hands on a cello.

"Is there a fund or scholarship I can apply for? I don't have any money." Harry asked hesitantly. He wouldn't get his hopes up yet. He couldn't do anything this grand. All he could do was influence people to do what he wanted and read people's minds.

"Your parents left you a small fortune when they passed. It is all in our currency however so it resides in our world." Dumbledore assured Harry who barely contained the urge to jump with joy at the thought. Severus sneered. He was nothing like his Lily, even if he looked so much like her.

"If it is open still, I would like to accept you offer. Would you be able to show me which bank the money resides in, and where I can purchase the needed equipment?" Harry asked politely. He didn't want to push his luck. He still couldn't believe this was real. He truly was better than all these idiot kids.

"Yes, I will send Severus to come tomorrow morning at nine sharp to take you to get your things; unfortunately, we must be on our way. I look forward to seeing you again on September first." Dumbledore said in farewell. He and Severus made their leave.

"Why must I take the brat?" Severus demanded once they were outside the building. Dumbledore gave him a grave look. Severus knew he was scheming. He hated being a pawn in the Headmasters chessboard.

"I need someone he can't manipulate." Dumbledore said simply before apperating away. Severus sighed before following. This was going to be an interesting year. He needed to prepare himself mentally. There was no lying to himself. Harry was nothing like either of his parents. He needed to reevaluate his mannerisms.

Harry smiled softly as he started playing the large cello. He would be the best at this school, too. He was behind, but that was because he had been left in a world with people so much below him. He would catch up. He wouldn't let Uncle Vernon be right. He wasn't worthless or stupid. He was great. He was a wizard.

Dumbledore moved to the large basin holding all the memories he often looked over. Things had gone so wildly off track. He had to reevaluate all his plans and try and make them work for the boy he had just met. He had to atone for the mistakes he made with Tom. He was still furious that Petunia let herself be caught abusing the boy. That is what put everything so off track.


	2. A Whole New World

_A woman with bright red hair rounded the corner in a house bouncing a baby on her hip. In the room she just entered there were four men lounging on a couch and playing a card game. The man with messy hair and glasses looked up at the pair that just entered the room and smiled. The other dark haired man took the opportunity to swipe a card from the distracted man._

" _James Potter, what have I told you about leaving your robes in the hallway? Harry got into the pockets again and now I have to repair the lights." she scolded in frustration. The man with the messy hair now identified as James tilted his head._

" _I didn't leave my wand in my robes." he said in confusion. The redhead looked skeptical. The other dark haired man raised his hands in surrender._

" _I'm sorry Lils, that's my fault. I left my wand in my robes." he admitted sheepishly. The woman shook her head in amusement before putting the baby in the culprits arms._

" _Then you, Black, are on diaper duty," she said stubbornly. The man with sandy colored hair smirked at Black fondly. He leaned over to kiss the man and whispered something inaudible to the man. The man barked out a laugh and stood up to move to the child's room humming something to himself. The baby pulled at the man's hair playfully._

" _Pa'foo'!" the baby exclaimed happily. Black smiled happily down at the baby in his arms as he put him down on the changing table. The baby gurgled happily up at Black. Black started changing the baby before noticing a discoloration of the baby's skin that formed a small star on his thigh._

" _No! You can't be…" He whispered in fear. The baby noticed the change in emotion and started to cry. Black quickly snapped out of it and finished changing the baby. "It's okay, my little dark star. Uncle Sirius will protect you and you will grow up to rule the world." Black whispered softly._

Harry shot up from his cheap bed in a frightened frenzy. He hated dreams that left a vague imprint of warning. He knew that he should remember something and that it was important, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry wasn't one to sleep in late even without nightmares. Before he had been taken away from the Dursleys', he had to wake up before dawn every morning for breakfast and all the morning chores before school. He couldn't manage to break the habit. He was the only kid that got up and dressed before breakfast. He walked down the long staircase to the kitchen dressed in a raggedy button-up and second-hand slacks. He didn't have much to call his own, but he would be damned if he let his first impression on the witches and wizards be a bad one.

"Good morning, Headmistress." He said with a small polite smile. He talked more and more since the incident with Michael. He was almost obsessed with proving he was better than his relatives. He carefully calculated every move to try and make sure that he was always superior to the filth around him.

"Good Morning, Hadrian," the headmistress said not looking up from the newspaper. Harry grimaced slightly at being ignored. He never like it when people acted as if he wasn't worth their time. He pulled a fake smile to his lips as he sat across from the headmistress filling his plate with the barely edible food.

"The professor will be here today to take me supplies shopping for my new school. I will probably be gone most the day." he informed the headmistress without looking up from his food. He had brought down a book from his room and opened it to avoid the other staff members. He only needed to make nice with the headmistress. None of the rest mattered.

An hour later he closed his book with a snap startling the headmistress from her paper. Harry had to hold back a smile. They were all so simple. He had mapped out their motivations and reactions as soon as he had been brought to this place. His family's reactions were harder to map out and he had learned how to avoid punishment there above all odds.

"The professor should be here soon. I will be waiting for him in the sitting room." he said offhandedly before stalking out of the room. He couldn't contain his excitement and he didn't want the simpletons to see it. They would hold too much power over him if they found out this was something he actually wanted. He had been at the mercy of adults too long to let himself take that risk.

He wasn't in the room long before one of the staff made their way into the sitting room with Professor in tow. He wasn't attractive by any means, but what he lacked in beauty he made up for in presence. He stood out as an important figure. Harry wasn't sure if he even realized that he couldn't fade into the background with as much power was rolling off him.

"Mister Potter, I am pleasantly surprised. You are actually punctual." Snape said carefully. He had to completely reevaluate the situation. After hearing how the boy grew up and how he acted and responded to the same bullying that he had gotten from the boy's father, he couldn't let himself be blinded by old prejudices.

Harry gave a soft smirk to show that he had caught that the gentle barb wasn't meant to be hurtful. It didn't take long for the man to usher him out of the orphanage toward the nearest corner and flag down an impossible bus called the Knight Bus.

After a short nauseating ride Harry found himself in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron which apparently couldn't be seen by muggles. Harry thought the separation from the muggle world was a boon and should be expanded to more than just Diagon Alley.

The first place Professor Snape took him to was a magical bank named Gringotts. Harry thought it was amazing. The goblins were obviously powerful if they managed to monopolize the control of the Wizarding World's finances. Harry got a goblin by the name of Griphook. Snape said he had business to attend to and let Harry go to his vault alone.

"Griphook, are you the goblin in charge of my vault?" Harry asked as they rode the cart down to his trust vault. Griphook had told him he would only have access to this vault until he was considered an adult in the eyes of the ministry. After that, he would gain the rest of his inheritance.

"No, I am not your family manager. That would be Sharpclaw." he answered simply. He seemed shocked that Harry was able to remember his name. Harry nodded trying to learn as much as he could of this strange new world.

"Why isn't he assisting me? I have questions about my family and their wills." he explained trying not to offend the goblin by implying that he would prefer another. Griphook gave Harry an appraising look. He turned to look away.

"I will take you to him after we go to your vault. He was instructed by your magical guardian to not contact you." he explained. Harry looked down confused. Someone was knowingly keeping things from him. Whoever his guardian was didn't want him to know about his past.

After a trip to his vault where he picked up money for his supplies and and new clothes. He didn't want to walk around looking like street trash his entire life. Griphook took him to his vault manager as promised.

"Mister Potter, I am pleasantly surprised to hear from you. I was instructed not to contact you. What have you contacted me for? We should get that taken care of before I get into why I wished to meet with you." Sharpclaw said eloquently. He was obviously an older goblin.

"Yes, Mister Sharpclaw, I wished to ask you about why I was put in the orphanage? If my parents were magical, shouldn't I have been put with someone from this world?" he asked hesitantly. He knew that there had to have been someone to take him in. There had to be something other than that hellhole to come back to.

"Oh, right into what I wanted to speak with you about. When the Lord and Lady to a pureblood house dies, their will is generally read at the soonest convenience of the people involved. Gringotts usually leaves a week or so for mourning before it contacts people with the appointment time. In that week of mourning, Albus Dumbledore was working tirelessly to have the Potter will sealed from public eye. He argued that since your godfather already proved untrustworthy than we couldn't trust anyone else with your wellbeing. It was a dark time and the Wizengamot ate the story up. The will was sealed and as far as we know Dumbledore left you with your muggle relatives who dropped you off at the orphanage quickly after." He said seriously.

Harry didn't know how to feel. This… Dumbledore was the reason he had been left to that awful orphanage. That man was the reason he wasn't raised in a wizarding home like he should have been. That man ruined his childhood. He wouldn't allow it to go unpunished. He would make sure Dumbledore payed.

"Thank you for explaining this to me, Mister Sharpclaw. I have one other question. Is there any way I would be able to have the will unsealed? I would like to know who I should have gone to. I would like to know what my parents left to me." He said softly. Sharpclaw nodded at the explanation.

"Yes, I can put in a formal request to have the will unsealed. If you put your signature on the request then I can assure you that it will be looked at. Your name hold a big weight in this world. Learning to use it will be a skill that can put the entire world at your fingertips." Sharpclaw said conspiratorially. Harry smirked softly. If he was cursed with this fame he might as well use it. Sharpclaw drew up a formal request for the wills to be unsealed and Harry signed it before the concluded the meeting with Sharpclaw promising to keep in touch about the matter.

Once Harry got out of Gringotts Snape took him to get his supplies. Snape decided to leave Flourish and Blotts and Ollivander's for last due to the probability of them taking the longest. The first stop was Madame Malkin's where he got a new set of school robes and promised to come back when more time was allotted to get a full wardrobe. Next Snape decided a trunk was needed.

When they entered the shop Harry was already in awe. There were trunks of all shapes and sizes. The few in the window showed that they could fit an entire sofa inside it. A motherly looking woman came over to them.

"Hello, dears, what can I help you with?" she asked kindly. Snape pursed his lips at the question.

"Yes, my charge here is going into his first year in Hogwarts and needs a trunk." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The woman took the sarcasm in stride. She looked Harry up and down for a second.

"Yes, Dear, we have a lot of features to pick from! If you need an expansion for your books or compartments for potion ingredients, we have it all!" She said happily. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like a trunk with different compartments for my clothes and an expansion on one of the compartments for my books." He said excited to be able to get extra space for books. She nodded happily and took him to the different designs where he picked a simple black trunk with his initials in green.

She added the features and taught him how to password lock each compartment and even threw in a feather light charm. Harry was grateful for her being so helpful in teaching him how to work it.

After they finished there Harry and Professor Snape made their way to get the rest of the items on the list. After a while they found themselves in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was in heaven. He had always been an avid reader. Snape set out getting the required books knowing the small boy would be too busy getting extra reading.

Harry found several books on the history of the magical world and its customs. He also made sure to pick up a few books that served as an introduction to the wizarding world and all its subjects. He didn't want to go to school ignorant. When he wandered over to the potions section he bumped into a blonde around his age.

"Hogwarts, too? I am going into my first year there." he said as soon as Harry picked out a potions book for beginners.

"Yes, I am here getting my supplies with Professor Snape." He said honestly not knowing how to handle the obviously rich blonde. He looked around suspiciously.

"Professor Snape is showing you around? You're not Muggleborn are you?" He asked in disgust looking at Harry as if he was dirt on his shoe.

"No, I'm unfortunately muggle raised. Both of my parents were magical." he said quickly. He didn't want to be associated with those filthy creatures. This guy obviously knew how bad muggles were. If he made a bad impression he could be left with the muggle lovers.

"Oh, good, I don't consort with Mudbloods. How terrible it must be to live with those beasts. I couldn't handle it. I would have surely died." he said with a sneer. Harry nodded completely agreeing with the blonde. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He introduced.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." he said back shaking Draco's outstretched hand. Draco gasped and looked up at Harry's forehead where his scar was poking out of his fringe. Harry patted his hair down uncomfortably.

"It's good you met me when you did! With your fame people would flock to you trying to befriend the famous Harry Potter! I'll watch out for you for sure. Some wizarding families are better than others, and you wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said instantly. Harry felt relieved. He was glad that he had found a friend to keep him away from the people who wanted him for his fame.

"I would be honored if you would help me pick out the fame mongers." he said thankful for the help. Draco smirked softly moving to wrap his arm around Harry's slim shoulders. He looked like he had just told Harry that he had given him a million pounds. It was obvious that he thought of himself as very important, but Harry was willing to look past that in order to keep the benefit of a powerful connection.

"I think we will become fast friends, Harry Potter." He said with a smile. After a while they finally had to part and Harry left with a promise to write from Draco. When Harry finally got back to the orphanage with everything he had bought he felt warm despite the cold atmosphere of the orphanage. He had found where he belonged and he would make sure that he would rule it.


End file.
